Hazy ray of sunlight
by Plum'oh
Summary: Kise and Haizaki have a complicated relationship. They are in love, they bicker and they tease each other. Some days are sunny, others are cloudy. / Collection of HaiKise drabbles.
1. Collection 1

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** Kise and Haizaki have a complicated relationship. They are in love, they bicker and they tease each other. Some days are sunny, others are cloudy.

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Hello!

So these drabbles will generally be unrelated to one another. I will indicate when it's not the case, or when Kise and Haizaki are in a pre-established relationship or not. Sometimes I will regroup texts because of their shortness. This is in fact just a drabble dump.

I hope you will enjoy all the same. :)

* * *

**Write something based on a song:** _Eyes on Me_ by Faye Wong

Kise wishes things were different between him and Haizaki. It has been two years since they have somewhat made up, but he still can't get through him. Haizaki is a stubborn boy, and although Kise knows that, his hopes keep getting higher and higher every time they spend some time together, every time he looks at him with a little smirk—heck it looks like a _smile_—, every time he goes to him and not Nijimura-san for advice.

This is why Kise doesn't hesitate to poke at him or to throw some sarcastic or childish comments whenever he can. He tries to act the way he acts around other people. Maybe it will stir something in Haizaki, and maybe he will manage to decipher what is hiding behind that mask of indifference and smugness. Everyone feels, everyone needs attention, and Kise is definitely going to _get through him_.

Haizaki had better be prepared.

* * *

_ **Takeout food place  
**; established relationship _

They are both lazy and tired and hungry, so they decide to buy takeout. There is a nice convenient store ten minutes from their apartment but since the one like the other didn't want to go, they fought for fifteen minutes before settling for going together.

Now they're at the convenient store and Kise can't choose between the prepared bentos he has in front of him and Haizaki is getting impatient. That's just food!

"C'mon, you're just going to gulp it down anyway, why do you care?" he grumbled.

"I can't eat whatever I want!" Kise frowned.

"Well if you want to eat healthy, you had to cook, dumbass."

"You're better at cooking than me! And you _should_ have cooked some dinner!"

"I get tired too, okay? You know what, let me handle this 'cause I'm starving."

Haizaki grabs the same bento as his and heads to the cash register. Kise wants to protest because that bento doesn't look healthy at all, but Haizaki shots him a glare that makes him pout. Geez, Shougo-kun is so bossy sometimes!

Haizaki pays and they exit the store. He is so hungry that he doesn't wait to get back so he picks the chopsticks and eats his meal on the way home. Kise wrinkles his nose and sighs. His lover is getting rice all over his face and he doesn't know what to do anymore.


	2. Happy night

**Summary:** Kise asks the weirdest and most annoying question. Established relationship._  
_

* * *

**Happy night**

"Are you happy?"

Haizaki snaps his eyes open and turns around, looking at his lover with disbelief. Kise simply returns the gaze with equal intensity and seriousness.

"What's that?" he grumbles.

It's too early—or too late—for this kind of question he can't even understand and he just wants to sleep because his eyes are already closing on their own. But Kise is a bastard and moves closer to him, shifting the sheets and suddenly there's a gust of wind in the bed near his cold feet.

"I mean, are you happy that we live together?" Kise inquires further. "That we decided to date? That we decided to tell everyone? That we stayed together even though we were shit-talking to each other at times?"

"There are too many questions at the same time and I'm sure they don't even need an answer," Haizaki deeply sighs before rolling on his side of the bed.

He could practically feel Kise's pout and he resisted the urge to sigh again. Does this guy ever grow up? Haizaki tried his best to ignore the whining and the poking, even though he really wanted to throw some punches to make all this noise stop. A Kise who absolutely needs something is worse than a shopping sessions, and Gods know how much Haizaki hates them.

"I'm being serious Shougo-kun, why won't you answer me?" Kise mumbles, frowning.

"Ryouta, it's…," Haizaki checks his phone. "… two a.m. and I don't want to deal with this shit right now."

"But _I_ want!"

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"In the morning I have an interview!"

"What does it have to do with anything?!"

"I might have to answer to the same damn question, the 'Did you find your soulmate?'!"

Of course. Yeah, this question. Kise isn't allowed to clearly answer this question to protect his privacy and to let some mystery float around him—Haizaki truly doesn't understand the manager's choices, since Kise is popular enough to figure among the celebrities whose life is deeply dug through social media. He is pretty sure that Kise's privacy isn't as protected as it seems, given the fact that the model runs a blog and talks about his daily life. He can't shut up for a day, and lots of trivial things might have led to something more important (_how_, that's the question).

Still, it doesn't help Haizaki knowing what kind of information Kise would extract from him.

"Aren't you just going to say 'Nope, maybe one day!' or something along the lines?"

"We decided to say that I live with a friend because I've known him a long time. And that I was happy with this kind of life."

Haizaki represses his snort and scratches his stomach absentmindedly. Now he's fully awake thanks to this idiot. The word 'friend' is so laughable. It is a euphemism but well, they don't really have a choice, do they?

Haizaki makes a face for a second, then he thinks it's not really a bad idea and goes for it. He faces Kise in a swift movement and pulls him into a quick kiss on the lips. Judging by the expression the model makes, this was totally unexpected and Haizaki uses this opportunity to put an end to the conversation.

"I never regretted my decisions to live with you, okay? So stop being stupid and go to sleep."

He has the wise idea of turning his back to Kise because soon his ears and cheeks redden and he doesn't know how he would have handled the situation if Kise saw him like this. Unfortunately his luck must run low because his breath catches in his throat and suddenly he's being hugged like no tomorrow.

"Aw Shougo-kun, that's so sweet!" Kise chirps. "Marry me!"

"Go to sleep already!"

Haizaki grabs the nearest pillow and tries to smother Kise with it, desperately hiding his burning face—he's making weird noises of embarrassment and he shall not keep acting like this.

Kise chuckles and shoves the pillow aside, and proceeds to nuzzle against Haizaki's back.


	3. Anger

**Summary:** He can't control what he hates. Teikou Days.

Just self-indulgent because of season 3.

* * *

**Anger**

When he sees Ryouta play for the first time, he wants to snort. He rarely has a hunch about people, but when he does, he's often right.

They're not going to get along.

He hates the way Ryouta can copy moves. He hates the way it's almost flawless. He hates the way they're so fucking similar. Are they supposed to compete for the place of copycat in the team? That's a sick joke. That guy can't beat him. Shougo is better and there's no way he's gonna lose.

This is probably why he needs to prove his superiority to a weakling like Ryouta every time he has the opportunity to. He can't stand those awed stares the guy receives, because _what the hell_, it's not a big deal. So he can play basketball in such a short time, and _what_? Are they gonna praise him and give him a reward or something? Those admirers of his are a bunch of idiots—Shougo is thankful to the ones who despise Ryouta as much as he does. At least they have some common sense.

Bullying hasn't really been part of activities, but he finds himself enjoying doing it to the target of his recent scorn. He likes taunting him. He likes seeing him flare with rage. He likes making him show his true nature. Shougo isn't fooled; he knows that Ryouta isn't as kind and good-hearted as he says he is. This pretty face of his hides much uglier sentiments, almost as wicked as Shougo's.

Shougo may hates this cheerful and fake smile, but he likes the raw emotions these eyes reflect.

So he makes sure to twist this smile into a more pleasant scowl, because it's so entertaining to witness the radical changes this one face can show. It almost has become an obsession, a goal to reach whenever he sees him.

Shougo hates, hates, hates him. He hates him so he wants to taint him with vicious stains of red mixed with madness. Angry spots on white skin glare at him while amber orbs are burning with resentment. Bitter grey eyes hold the gaze.

"I'm fucking gonna destroy that face of yours," he spits one day.

"I'd like to see you try," Ryouta's reply is practically automatic.

Shougo can't help but want to smash Ryouta's face into pieces.

It's said that people tend to break what they love the most.


	4. Collection 2

Heey! Sorry, it took me forever before writing a small thing again and urg. I don't feel satisfied at all, but haikise is still haikise, right? :'D  
Also, the two drabbles are of two opposite genres lmao.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Too late**  
_; established relationship_

"I said I won't come back."

"_I_ said that yesterday."

"But you didn't leave."

"No."

"Then I'll leave. When I've gathered my stuff."

Kise turns on his heals but Haizaki doesn't take his eyes off the screen of the television. Nothing has changed. It's strange, even funny; it only feels natural now. Haizaki looks at the clock—it's seven p.m. He gets up and grabs a jacket. He puts his shoes on, checks his phone and sighs.

"I'll be out tonight," he shouts to the hallway. "I'll come back late."

"Yeah, like fucking always," Kise replies with a cold voice.

Haizaki doesn't say anything and slams the door shut when he leaves the apartment. He saw that Kise was packing some of stuff in a duffel bag, but he faked not noticing it—not like he cared. It's nothing unusual, after all.

Kise pauses in his activity. This is like any other day—or should be. They've been doing this for months, now, and neither is willing to change. They've been fighting every day, they haven't had a proper conversation in weeks and they haven't had a single kiss. Haizaki doesn't understand and Kise can't stand a monotonous life. They're both at fault but it's easier to reject it on the other.

Haizaki doesn't care anymore and Kise wants to see new things. After six years, that seems normal. People can't blame them for desiring something brand new to spice up their lives. It's better like this.

Kise leaves the apartment.

In the morning, when Haizaki sees that Kise isn't there and Kise sees that he has no message on his phone, they knew.

It was too late to fix things.

* * *

**Coffee  
**_; established relationship_

Haizaki groans and sloppily crashes on the couch in the living room. He switches the TV on and zaps channels until he finds something worth his morning time. It's 11am on the clock but he isn't wholly awake; at least he's up, unlike the blond guy who is still in bed. Sunday mornings are really weird, compared to week days. Haizaki doesn't even remember at what time they came back last night from the dinner. Urg. The week has been long and they didn't even have the intelligence to leave their friends' house early instead of partying all night.

He gets up, grunts when his head tells him to go back to sleep, but decides to brave the elements to bring himself into the kitchen. He needs something down his stomach and a cup of coffee. Probably two. He knows that Kise will want one, anyway, otherwise he would be cranky all day and this isn't something Haizaki looks forward to—especially since it has been a few weeks since his boyfriend last got his Sunday off.

While munching on a slice of bread and making coffee, Haizaki is reminded that they have to replace that damn machine. The noises it's making sound more like the rumbling of a monster's stomach than anything else; it can wake a whole graveyard. And here is everyone praising that brand's work, perfect for domestic life and producing the best coffee and all... what bullshit. Haizaki just wants to drink his beverage in peace, so he simply needs a functional machine that doesn't threaten to explode at every given opportunity.

He pours himself a cup, black because this is how coffee is supposed to be drunk, and sips it at a leisurely pace. Sunday mornings are also synonymous of taking things easy, which he intends on doing very well.

Kise then drags his feet into the kitchen, half-awake and hair tousled, looking like he just came back from a battle involving pillows and children. Haizaki snorts, handing him a cup he had prepared, and the model mumbles a thanks before downing its content.

"We're never going to a party or a dinner with friends after a long and exhausting week again," he groans, filling half his cup with coffee again. He puts the pot back on to make some more (just in case).

"You were the one who insisted on going, because 'that wouldn't be fair', or some other shit you said," Haizaki points out with a shrug. "They can make do without you around, y'know."

"I don't know if you're trying to argue or being mean, but either way I know what to do next time."

Haizaki laughs and heads back to the living room. Now the smell of coffee has spread to the whole apartment, which is rather nice because who doesn't like this smell in the mornings? It usually helps with rubbing the sleep off—Kise drinks both what it's in the cup and the scent in the air to function for the day.

When he hears a drilling sound, he winces, sighs and snickers all at once while Kise yelps and whines in the kitchen, probably trying to discover what sort of demon is possessing their machine.

"We're getting a new coffee machine _right now_!"


End file.
